Time Dimensions
by Magis Magus
Summary: What happens when the greatest dark wizard, Magus (from Chrono Trigger) meets his match? What happens when his match is a 7 yr. old girl? Read to find out! It's long though...you have been warned.


Crono Trigger/ /Final Fantasy 3(6)/Secret of Mana 2

Time Dimensions

By Magis Magus

AN: Usual disclaimer. Kevin comes from Secret of Mana 2, in case anyone was wondering (He's the beast man that becomes a werewolf). He's the only character I took from that game. Kira in my story is almost the same as Kira in DragonsRage's X-over. You could call me Rage's Alter Ego (yes, we are the same person). I am still working out if this Kira should be the same as the other, but this explains her past.

Prologue

Told by a little girl

Time: Middle Ages

"Who am I? Where am I?" I ask no one in particular.

"Oh my…she has complete amnesia!" A female voice says from somewhere. I try to get up, but find myself strapped onto a table.

"It looks like our experiment failed. She is no good to us anymore." A cold, uncaring male voice says.

"What experiment? Who am I?" I demand again.

"Remover her from this lab, and make sure she doesn't come back." The man says. I can feel the straps being loosened, and removed. A lady picks me up, and carries me away.

"Where are you taking me? Do you know who I am?" I ask her. The lady doesn't answer me, but continues to take me to wherever she is taking me.

After what must have been an hour, she pulls up in front of a scary looking mountain.

"Your new home kid." She says roughly, than pulls me out of the carriage. She drops me off in front of a cave, than walks off.

"Please don't leave me…I'm scared…" I whimper. I'm all alone now. _What will I do? I don't know who I am, where I am, and when I am. I don't even know my name. _I sigh, than curl up in front of a tree. I think about everything that has just happened, and I guess what happened before that. My mind was a complete blank. _It's getting dark…I should get to sleep…_I nod off than. 

Chapter 1: Life

Told by a little girl

Authors note: I know these characters are from the Middle Ages, but the technology mentioned in later chapters is from Present, of future times. This will be explained later.

"Why do you think a human is here?" A female voice questions.

"Magus will not be pleased." A male replies.

"What should we do with it?" She asks

"We could destroy it." He says, "Or we could give it to Magus, and let him what to do with it."

"Let's give it to Magus. I would prefer to give it to him, and have him destroy it, than us destroying it, and finding out he needed it." She says.

"I'll carry it half-way, OK?" He says. She must have agreed, because someone lifted me up.

"Oh…where am I now?" I mumble, opening my eyes. Carrying me is a strange looking guy with a blue helmet and a sharp pointy sword. The girl who was talking had pink skin, and wore a completely white outfit.

"You are our prisoner human. We are going to bring you to our master, so he can decide your fate." She says. I just nod. He sets me down, and orders me to walk. I have no choice, and I am so scared. I can only hope this Magus person is nicer. The two lead me to a castle, and took me in.

"What is it Slash?" Another male voice demands.

"Lord Magus! We bring you a…um…gift." He says, bowing to someone in the shadows. She does the same.

"We found it outside Hekran's cave." She says, pushing me towards the shadows.

"Why did you bother me with this Flea?" the shadowy voice asks her.

"We were not sure if you wanted it or not. If you don't want it, we will gladly destroy it for you." Flea says.

"Hmmm…I see." The voice in the shadows says. Flea grabs me, and pulls me down to my knees.

"You should know to bow before the great Magus." She whispers harshly to me.

"Who is the great Magus? I ask innocently. I had never heard of him.

"Who are you?" The voice says.

"I…I don't know. A lady said I had complete amnesia, and nobody told me who I am." I say to the shadows. "I don't know what amnesia means though. Are you Magus?" I ask.

"I am." He says, "Flea and Slash, you were wise to bring her to me. You may go." He says. The two leave me with Magus. He steps forward so I can see him. He is tall, and has purple hair. He must like red, because his clothes and eyes are that color. He also has a long purple-black cape. I look up into his red eyes, and tremble.

"Are you scared?" He asks.

"Yes…" I shiver. He looks down at me.

"Why are you afraid?" He continues.

"I don't know who I am. I have no true identete…I mean identity. I don't know why…but I'm afraid of you too." I say. He goes down to one knee, so he is close to my height.

"You fear not knowing. You don't know who you are, and you don't know who I am. Correct?" He asks. I nod.

"Tell me about what you remember." He says. I explain everything I heard to him, and he seems very interested.

"…That's all I can remember." I finish. He seems to ponder his next move.

"How would you like to start over?" He asks.

"What do you mean?" I ask him.

"You have no knowledge of who you are. I can give you the option to start over with a new identity here." He offers.

"Why?" I ask.

"Well, you have nowhere to go, and I sense something about you. A strange power I have never felt before. I would like to learn about it, and help you master it." He says.

I take a long time to think about this. It seems fair to me.

"Sure." I say. He smiles somewhat at that. 

"Welcome to your new home. What shall we call you…" He thinks for a while. A name suddenly pops up in my mind

"Kira." I whisper.

"What?" He asks.

"Kira…I think my name may have been Kira. Maybe not…it was the first name that popped into my mind." I smile at him. He shrugs. 

"If that is what you want to be called, so be it." He pauses, "Do you have any idea as to how old you are?" He asks.

"No." I say.

"All right. I would guess that you are about seven. You probably don't know your birthday, so from now on, today is your birthday." I nod. "You can go wander the castle if you want. If you find a room you like, that hasn't already been claimed, it's yours. None of the rooms have traps in them I think, and if there are any, it won't hurt you, just capture you." He says. I thank him, than look for a room.

"WOW! Big room!" I gasp as I step into the biggest bedroom I have ever seen (Not to mention one of the only bedrooms I have seen).

"Yes, but this one is mine." A voice laughs from behind me. I whirl around and see Magus leaning against the doorframe.

"Oh." I say, than head for the door he's leaning on.

"Any luck?" He asks.

"Nope, but this is the...third…no fourth room I have visited. I went to Flea's, Slash's, and some weird fat green guy named Ozzie's room." I say. Magus laughs again.

"A pretty accurate description if you ask me." I smile. "I think that room is unoccupied." Magus says, pointing to a door across from his.

"OK!" I cry, than run out the door, and into another. Sure enough it was empty, except for a bed. This room was much larger than the other three rooms I had visited (except for Magus's room.)

"I like this one better than Flea's room!" I exclaim.

"I will have her help you set up." He says from behind me.

Chapter 3: Kira

Told by Magus

"This is good!" Kira says from next to me, while she eats her dinner.

"At least someone appreciates my cooking." Flea smiles.

"We all love your cooking Flea, we just don't choose to say it." I laugh.

"Oh thanks." She says sarcastically.

"Your welcome." Slash says from the other side of the table. "Hey, were is Ozzie?"

"I don't know, he is never late for dinner." Flea says.

"Hey! That human thing is in my spot!" Ozzie yells from behind us. Kira looks up. "Sorry. I didn't know." She says, stands up.

"No. Kira, stays were she is. Ozzie, I need to speak with you. Excuse me." I say, and walk out into the corridor away from Kira, Flea and Slash.

"Ozzie's in a little trouble" Flea snickers as I walk out.

"I think he is in a lot of trouble." Kira says.

"What else is new." Slash laughs.

"What is it boss?" Ozzie asks me when we are in the hall.

"That 'human thing' has an extraordinary power. Far greater than yours, and possibly greater than mine. You are to leave her alone, unless I say otherwise. Are we clear on that?" I say.

"But boss…" He starts. I silence him with a glare. "Clear as crystal." He finishes. I nod, and the two of us return to the dinning room. Ozzie sits next to Flea.

"So, Ozzie…you didn't get bashed to badly…did you?" Flea laughs. Ozzie gives her a cold glare, than starts eating.

"This tastes like mush." He says. Flea glares at him now.

"Fine! I won't make dinner, lunch or breakfast for you anymore." She says.

"That wasn't very nice." Kira says to Ozzie.

"I'm not a nice Mystic kid." He tells her. "As for Flea's cooking, I could care less."

"How do you plan on eating Ozzie? Can you cook?" She challenges him.

"Better than you." Ozzie retorts. The two begin to fight. Slash whispers something to Kira, and she bursts into giggles. I give Slash a questioning look, and he just smiles.

"Is it always like this?" Kira asks me. I smile and nod.

"It's just not dinner without those two fighting." I laugh. She laughs back. This girl had a way to make me laugh. Something nobody except my sister could do. She reminds me of Schala in so many ways.

"OK you guys, who is going to help me clean up?" Flea asks. Once again, Slash whispers something to Kira.

"I gladly volunteer to miss the fun of cleaning, but Ozzie can take my place." Slash states.

"Oh! I got one! I too will miss the fun of cleaning, and Slash can take my place!" Kira laughs.

"Why you little…" Slash starts.

"Good one Ki!" Flea laughs.

"You didn't have to come up with a reason, I don't think it's fair to make you work on your first few days. You need to get used to everything first." I tell her. She turns her purple eyes on me, and smiles again. "After dessert, we can finish getting you settled into your room, than it's lights out for you." I finish. Kira looks disappointed. "It's pretty late already." I say. She sighs, than nods.

We finally convinced little Kira to get some sleep.

"Who would of thought that it would be so difficult to get a seven year old to get some sleep!" Flea exclaims.

"Yeah. She worse than telling Ozzie not to eat something." Slash laughs. Ozzie wasn't here to get revenge on Slash. Ozzie was pretty upset that Kira got his spot at the table, and he wanted nothing to do with her.

"Do you think she really has more power than you Magus? She seems pretty unknowing of her power." Flea asks softly.

"Just like I was, when I was seven. I can only hope she is as powerful as she seems." I tell her.

"She must have some power. We haven't destroyed her. I think she is the only human that has penetrated our defenses. She is energetic, for a human. Can I safely assume most seven year olds are like that?" Slash jokes. The lights in my castle flicker.

"Must be a thunder storm." I say, "I'll see you in the morning." I turn, and head for my room. The other two go in the opposite direction of me, talking about our new resident. Upon entering my room, I found Kira. She looked frightened.

"What's wrong Kira?" I ask her. She shivers, and looks up at me.

"I don't like that sound." She says. I give her a questioning look, and thunder crashes outside. Kira jumps.

"You're afraid of thunder?" I ask her. She nods. I take her back to her room, and tell her it won't hurt her. She doesn't seem to believe me, but she goes back to bed. I leave her, and head back to my room. The rain is falling harder, and the thunder and lightning is more frequent. The sound doesn't bother me, in fact I rather like the sound. I just stand at the window and listen for a while.

Just as I began to fall asleep, but I was awaken by a knock on my door. I sit up, and ponder who it could be.

"Come in." I say. Kira opens the door, and still has a frightened look.

"That sound reminds me of something." She says. I'm interested in learning her past, because it might explain her power.

"What does it remind you of?" I ask. She walks over to me, than looks out the window.

"Dragons. It reminds me of two angry dragons roaring at each other." She says softly.

"What makes you think that?" I ask her.

"I don't remember." She whispers, "But it scares me."

"OK, come on." I say, holding my hand out to her. She jumps into my arms, and trembles.

"You're not afraid of me anymore, are you?" I ask her softly. She shakes her head.

"You are not as scary as I thought." She says. I lay down, and continue to hold her trembling form against me.

"That's good. Let's get some sleep now." I say, "Good night Kira."

"Night Magus." She says, than yawns. She curls up in my arms, and begins to fall asleep. Now she reminds me of Alfandor, my cat. He used to curl up in my arms when I went to sleep. I brush her silver hair out of her face, than hold her close. She wraps her arms around one of mine, than yawns again. The sound of thunder seemed to die down as we fell asleep.

Morning came all too soon. The sun shined through the window, and right into my eyes. Kira was shaded, so she slept on. I start to get up, but find Kira's arms still wrapped around mine.

"Kira…wake up." I mumble, as I do the same myself. She opens her eyes slowly, and lets go of me.

"But I'm still sleepy…" She says, than closes her eyes again. I get up, and pick her up. She complains, but doesn't struggle.

"Come on you." I say, and take her back to her room. Flea is looking around Kira's room.

"There you are!" She exclaims. Flea takes one look at me, than takes Kira.

"You didn't keep Magus up last night did you? He can get very cranky when you do that." Flea laughs. Kira shakes her head.

"She didn't keep me up. The thunder frightened her." I tell Flea. I brush my hand along the side of Kira's face and smile. Kira doesn't notice, because she is sleeping again.

"Should I wake her?" Flea asks me.

"No. Let her rest." I say.

"You should too. We don't want you to be…cranky." Flea raises an eyebrow.

"Heaven forbid." I say, and walk back to my room to get more sleep.

I don't know how long I slept, but Kira, who jumped onto me, awoke me from a needed nap.

"Wake up!" She laughs. Flea runs in, and grabs Kira.

"I told you not to wake him up!" She scolds.

"I can't help it. Sorry." She says.

"I was waking up anyway." I say, "How long was I out Flea?"

"Not long actually. About two or three hours I think." Flea says. Kira takes advantage of the moment, and escapes from Flea's grasp.

"HEY!" Flea calls. Kira grabs my arm.

"SAFE!" She laughs

"Yeah, well I got you earlier." Flea says.

"Bet you couldn't get me again." Kira says, than runs past Flea.

"Be right back Magus. COME HERE YOU!" Flea takes off after Kira. After a moment, Kira zooms back into my room, and corners herself.

"Now I got you." Flea says evilly. She lunges for Kira, and Kira jumps over Flea.

"Nobody can catch me!" She laughs. I come up behind her, and pick her up. She struggles, but surrenders after a moment.

"Nobody hmmm?" I ask her.

"No fair! You snuck up on me!" She says.

"Who says we play fair?" Flea laughs.

"ME!" Kira laughs, than vanishes from my arms in a bright white light. She reappears behind me and jumps. She throws her arms around my neck and laughs.

"Now I got you!"

"How did you do that Ki?" Flea asks her seriously.

"I…um…I thought about vanishing, and I did." She says, and lets go of me, "Is that bad?" She asks, full of curiosity.

"NO! That's good!" I exclaim.

"OK. I didn't want to get in trouble, that's all." She says.

"We want you to use your magic." I tell her.

"That was magic? If I have magic, can I turn Ozzie into a toad?" She laughs.

"I think not." Ozzie says from behind me.

"Oh…you're no fun." She says, looking down.

"What can I do for you Ozzie?" I ask.

"I need to talk to you boss. Alone." He says darkly.

"Flea, why don't you show Kira some of your magic?" I say.

"YEAH! Can you teach me some of your magic Flea…please?" She says. Flea nods, and takes Kira away.

"You're getting soft Magus." Ozzie growls.

"How so?" I ask.

"Letting that kid do what she wants. You should teach her more discipline." Ozzie says.

"I know nothing of her past. I cannot train her that way, unless I know of her power. By letting her do what she pleases, she is more likely to learn of her true power by herself. If I get her to trust me, she will teach me, and we shall be even more powerful." I explain.

"But still. Look what she has done to Flea and Slash. She has made them nicer. She has done it to you too. I'm the only one she hasn't affected." He adds.

"Perhaps this is part of her power. Maybe she can change peoples feelings towards her." I ponder.

"She has run into me enough time, and hasn't affected me." Ozzie says.

"Perhaps your jealous Ozzie." I say.

"WHAT?! Me? Jealous? Of that human? Hardly." Ozzie crosses his arms.

"Actually, it's probably true. She is getting more attention than you are. Perhaps you should try to be nicer to her. Don't forget, that if she is as powerful as she seem, than you won't want to be on her bad side." I mention.

"You have a point. OK, I'll try being nicer to her." Ozzie says. I nod, and Ozzie leaves.

"Time to get dressed…" I mumble.

"MAGUS!" Come here!" Flea yells from her room. I walk into Flea's room, and find Ozzie, Flea, and Kira sitting on a blue griffin.

"What in the…" I gasp.

"Hello boss!" The griffin squawks.

"Slash? Is that you?" I guess. The griffin nods.

"Thanks to Kira here." Ozzie says in shock.

"Kira? How did you do this?" I ask.

"It was easy! I'll show you. Flea, what is your favorite animal?" She turns to Flea.

"A tiger." Flea says.

"OK." Kira closes her eyes for a moment. When she reopens them, they are glowing white. Flea begins to change from her usual self into a pink and white tiger. Kira's eyes stop glowing, and return to their usual purple selves.

"Amazing!" I gasp, "Can you turn them back?" She nods, than her eyes turn black. Flea and Slash both reappear, and Kira is on Slash's shoulders.

"That's an advanced spell. She can do it without even saying an incantation or anything!" Flea gasps. Kira looks confused.

"Kira, how did you discover that power?" I ask her.

"I just thought about it, and it happened." She says.

Do you think she can control fate in some twisted way? Flea asks in my mind.

She potentially can make whatever she wants happen. Slash adds. I remove Kira from his shoulders, and hold her in my arms. She looks up at me, than smiles.

"Well my little mage, you seem to be more powerful than we thought." I tell her.

"Is that good?" She asks. I smile slightly, than nod.

"OK." She says. I put Kira back down, and she smiles.

"Why don't we go check up on the outside world." I say to Slash and Ozzie, "Flea, would you…"

"Gladly." She smiles. Flea takes Kira into another room, and the rest of us enter a room full of monitors. Each one is set to keep an eye on different rooms, except for one. That one shows news from the outside world. A new headline comes up, and Kira's picture appears.

"Have you seen this child? She mysteriously vanished from Gardia Labs two days ago. Scientists say she belongs to one of the workers, but nobody believes them. Was this child an accident gone bad? Or is she truly the daughter of a worker? When we searched for the answer, we came upon some unsettling things. More on this story after this break." A commercial comes on.

"Oh my…" Slash's jaw drops.

"Do you think this is the source of her power?" Ozzie asks. I shake my head.

"I think she was born with the power, scientist found her, and were trying to unlock the power she has. I have felt a power growing from somewhere for quite awhile now. It was strong, but I couldn't locate it. I never mentioned it, because it vanished after a while. Perhaps it was her I felt." I say.

"Shh…it's back on." Ozzie says.

"We investigated the disappearance of this girl, and found some unusual experiments being tested, but not on humans. Scientist were trying to harness the magic of some rare, and unique creatures." Some images of young griffins, dragons and other mythical creatures came up. "Scientists claimed that they are using this for medical benefits, until one of our investigators came upon plans for a weapon. This weapon is supposed to be used to destroy one of the greatest threats, the wizard Magus. The girl, who was named Ekara, was one of the labs main magic sources. Ekara was a rare Black Dragon. She was found very young, abandoned by her parents probably. No other Black Dragons have ever been found. Paleontologists found bones around Ekara's home that might belong to two older Dragons. If any of our viewers find her, we ask that you call this number. "A number appears on the bottom of the screen. A scientist appears on the screen too. "We must find Ekara, because if Magus, or any other Mystic gets a hold of her, well…we don't want to think about that. If you find her, keep her calm. She can, and will turn into another creature if you frighten her." The news reporter returns. "This just in, two scientist at Gardia Labs have been arrested for releasing Ekara. They claim that she was out of power, and has amnesia. They thought she was useless, and trapped in her human form. Tests have proven otherwise. Apparently she can lower her magic output, and seem unable to use magic. In reality, she has the same amount of power, but can mask it from others. Was this some elaborate scheme to escape the experiments? As for the amnesia, this claim is true. She has no idea as to who she is, or what she is. We warn anyone who comes across her to be cautious. Now, onto…" I turn away.

"That's why she feared the thunder!" I realize.

"What?" Ozzie asks.

"Last night, she came to me because she was afraid of the thunder. She said it reminded her of two angry dragons roaring at each other. Maybe she wasn't abandoned, but her parents fought. They might have gotten so mad, that they destroyed each other. The thunder might have sounded like her angry parents. I'm sure that if you were very young, and you heard your parents yelling at each other, it would frighten you." I say.

"That seems plausible." Flea says from behind us.

"Where is she?" I ask.

"She was making a fort out of old sheets, and turning a spoon into a wolf I think. I told her to keep guard the fort while I was searching for supplies." Flea smiles for a moment, than becomes serious again. "When are you going to tell her? She has a right to know."

"I don't know when I will tell her. I'm afraid that if I do, she will wonder why they want to destroy me, and if she know that, than she might leave." I say softly.

"She wouldn't leave. She doesn't want to leave. When you took her in, she more or less found a new family. She won't leave us, but you need to tell her." Flea says.

"She's right." Slash says. I sigh.

"I'll go tell her, but I want to do this alone." I tell them.

"Good luck Magus." Ozzie says. I turn away and head towards Flea and Kira's fort. Upon entering the room, a silver wolf snarls at me.

"Bad spoon!" Kira says, and the wolf turns back into a spoon. I reach down, and pick it up. Kira walks over to me, and smiles.

"Kira, I need to talk to you." I tell her. Her cheerful smile becomes a look of curiosity. I look around the room, and find a chair.

"Come here." I say, and sit in the chair. I lift Kira into my lap, and she leans against me.

"What is it Magus?" She asks, looking up at me with those big purple eyes. I take a deep breath, and begin to tell her about what we saw on the news report.

"My name was Ekara? I like Kira better." She says. I smile and nod.

"I do too."

"So, I was part of an experiment to destroy you?" She asks. I nod again.

"Why would anyone want to destroy you?" She questions.

"Well, most people think I'm evil because I tried to awaken a terrible monster named Lavos. Everyone thought I was going to use Lavos to destroy all the people, and leave the Mystics, like Flea and Slash, to rule the world." I say.

"Is that true?" She asks in disbelief.

"Not completely. I was trying to awaken Lavos to get revenge on him for destroying my sister." I say softly.

"You had a sister?" She says, eyes wide. I smile a little.

"Yes, I did. Her name was Schala. My mother got power-hungry, and thought she could control Lavos. Her madness lead to my sisters' destruction…or so we think. There is a possibility she lives, but I haven't found her yet. I also turned someone into a frog, but only he is mad at me for that. The other people fear I might be planing to destroy them." I finish.

"That's sad. Why did you turn someone into a frog?" She asks. I return to my serious self.

"I turned a knight into a frog, because that frog was trying to destroy me."

"Why?" She asks.

"Your full of questions, aren't you?" She nods vigorously. "The knight's friend had a sword that could destroy me. When the friend challenged me, he threatened to destroy me, but I destroyed him. The frog went after me, because his friend tried to destroy me." Kira appears to be thinking about what I have said.

"That's not nice. They didn't know why you called the monster, and they thought you were going to hurt them." She says.

"We all thought you should know this." I tell her. She nods, than closes her eyes.

"Tell me about your sister Magus." She whispers.

"My sister was the nicest person I knew when I was around your age. She gave me my cat Alfandor for a birthday present, and when my mother was trying to get Lavos's power, Schala took care of me." Kira opens her eyes.

"I'll help you find her." She offers.

"Thank you Kira. I'm sure she would love to meet you." I whisper. "Do you still want to stay here? Or do you want to go back to Gardia Labs?"

"Are you kidding? I wanna stay! I like it here. You guys are all nice to me." She says. I smile.

"So, Flea tells me you were building a fort…"

Chapter 4: Dragons, Werewolves, and Griffins (OH MY!)

Told by Kira

"FASTER!" I laugh, as Slash the blue griffin flys high in the sky.

"I'm going as fast as I can!" Slash squawks.

"I can fly faster than you." I say.

"Is that a challenge?" He asks. I smile, than jump off of Slash's back.

"KIRA!" He yells in panic. I come back up as my true dragon self.

Did I scare you? I ask.

"Don't do that!" He screeches.

OK. I say in his mind. Still wanna race? 

"Not anymore. You almost gave me a heart attack!" He says.

Sorry. I say, than the two of us head down to land. Magus is standing below, waiting for us. I miss my landing area, and almost run into him. I turn human again, and he smiles at me.

"You have found your true form again. That is good." He says.

"I like my current one better." I reply. Slash comes up behind me, and squawks at me.

"Oh, I almost forgot!" I say, than return him to his true form. He nods, than walks back to Magus's castle. While I'm facing the castle, Magus lifts me up, and puts me on his shoulders.

"I'm taller than you!" I say in delight.

"So you are." He says. He sounds a little sad.

"What is wrong Magus?" I ask him.

"Nothing Kira. Nothing." He says.

"You can tell me. I won't tell anyone. I promise." I whisper. He shakes his head, than walks toward the castle. When we enter, some strange people are standing by the front door.

"Let her go Magus." One says. I turn to see who it was, and I come face to face with a frog.

"Your that knight that Magus turned into a frog!" I exclaim. He nods.

"Thee ist correct little one." He says. I focus my magic on him, and he starts to glow.

"What ist the doing?" He says in shock. When he stops glowing, he has returned to his human self.

"Amazing! I am normal again." He exclaims.

"Magus, that child belongs to Gardia Labs. Return her at once." A new person says.

"I don't want to go. I want to stay with Magus." I say, and wrap my arms around his neck.

"Don't worry Kira, nobody is taking you if you don't want to." He says, and takes me off his shoulders. Instead of putting me down, he holds me.

"She doesn't want to leave, and she has the right, and the power to make her own choices." He tells them.

"Have you told her of her past?" The person says. I nod.

"He told me that I was part of an experiment that would destroy him." I say.

"Do you know why we want to destroy him?" The man asks.

"Yes. You are afraid he will call Lavos again, and try to destroy you." I say.

"Why do you want to stay?" the knight asks.

"I want to stay, because I nobody was nice to me before Flea and Slash found me. Do you know why he called Lavos?" I ask. They all shake their heads.

"We can only guess." The man says.

"Well, he was trying to get revenge on Lavos for destroying his sister. Right?" I look up at him. He nods, and holds me closer.

"Thank you Kira." He says softly.

"Her name is Ekara." The man says. I disappear from Magus's arms, and reappear standing next to him.

"No. My name is Kira. Ekara is gone. She ran away from Gardia Labs because nobody wanted her." I say. Magus places a hand on my head.

"You have corrupted her! Now she is with you, and you have more power than before." The man says.

"I have corrupted no one. If anyone has corrupted anyone, you have done it to her. You think she is a power source and nothing more. She also has corrupted me, and my fellow Mystics." I look up at him, with a questioning gaze.

"You, my little friend, are the first person to stay in my castle for over a day, without getting destroyed by Slash, Flea, or Ozzie. I don't think I could be evil with you around. Your too innocent." I smile, and lean against him. I look at the person and the knight.

"If you try and make me go, than I'll turn you into…mice!" I exclaim. The knight backs off, but the scientist laughs.

"You have no such power. You are a creature of magic, not a magic user." He says.

"Wanna bet?" I look at him.

Turn me into something Ki. Magus says in my mind.

Why? I reply.

They think I'm the most powerful wizard. Turn me into a griffin or something, and they will see what you mean. He says. I nod, and concentrate on any animal that comes to mind. Magus glows, than changes into a black Werewolf with red eyes.

"How do we know he didn't do that to himself?" The man asks.

"Simple. I can cast transformation spells on others, and not myself. Besides, I can't undo those spells. She can." He growls. Magus reaches down and cradles me in his furry arms.

"Turn him back then." The man says. I smile, and turn him back.

"Thee hast met thy match Magus, and she is a seven year old girl." The knight says to Magus.

"Actually she is a Black Dragon." The man says.

"I'm still not going. I don't want anyone to destroy Magus. He's my friend." I say.

"You belong to the labs." The man says.

"I belong to no one." I growl, and turn into my dragon form.

"Your parents are dead, and we found you." He says.

No. As far as I can remember, two people said I was useless, and Magus, Slash, Flea, and Ozzie have taken care of me. They are my parents. I roar.

"He is going to use you against all humans." The man says. I shake my head.

I know right from wrong. I won't hurt people, unless they hurt me. I say.

"He will make you think all humans hurt you." The man says in desperation.

"I will do no such thing." Magus says.

"We cannot trust you." The man says.

"That is not true." The knight says. "I believe him. Thee hast found a friend Magus. Take good care of her." The knight says, than heads out.

"Thank you Glenn."

"Glenn?" I ask. The knight stops, and nods. "Thanks Glenn." I say.

"Thee ist most welcome Kira. Tis the least I can do after you returned me to my real self." He smiles, than leaves. I turn to the other man.

"You traitorous little frog!" He yells. Glenn comes back, with his sword drawn.

"I am not traitorous. I know when I am fighting a loosing battle. She wants to stay with Magus, so let her. She seems to be making him a kinder person. That more can thee ask?" Glenn says to the man.

"I can ask for her. I will get her too." He says, than comes towards me. I bear my fangs and hiss.

Back off, unless you want me to turn you into a mouse. I growl.

"Just try it kid." He says, than he jumps at me. I leap over him, and land gently next to Glenn. I smile at him.

Hello again. I laugh, than watch the man come for me again. This time, I wrap my tail around his leg, than pull. He falls down with a loud thwack. I lift him up, and he hangs upside down in front of me.

I'm not going. Find a new experiment. I growl, than put him down.

"I'll get you Ekara. Just you wait." He says, than leaves. Glenn follows him. I turn human again, and run to Magus. He enfolds me in his arms, and smiles.

"Your still mine." He says, and lifts me up. "I knew you wouldn't want to go with that man."

"No way I would go with him! I want to stay with you forever." I exclaim. Flea, Slash, and Ozzie come in.

"Nice job Kira." Ozzie says.

"Looks like we have a permanent guest. You've made it for what…three days? And you're still here!" Flea jokes. I laugh.

"You, my little mage, are extremely powerful. We are glad you're on our side." Magus says.

"I am too. I don't like that man. He was mean. He thought you were going to make me hurt people. You wouldn't make me do that though." I smile. Magus carries me into another room, and sets me down on a bed.

"I'll be right back Ki." He says, than leaves. I smile and nod.

Chapter 5: Illusions

Told by Magus

"What will we do? She won't be evil know." Ozzie asks.

"I can't see her as evil actually." Flea says.

"I think she could be evil. She has potential. You saw how angry she got at that scientist. We could make her think everyone has turned against her. Only you can do that Magus. She trust you more than any of us." Slash tells me.

"I know. I did promise I wouldn't use her to harm others." I say.

"Wipe her memory. She would never remember this." Ozzie exclaims.

"I would also have to wipe Glenn's memory, and that scientist's memory of today too." I say.

"We can find them and do that." Flea offers.

"The thing is, I like Kira the way she is." I say.

"We all do." Flea whispers.

"I only need her power to get Lavos." I tell them.

"We know that, but we want her power to take over the humans." Ozzie exclaims.

"I will get Lavos using her power, without changing her memory. If you want to use her power, do it without wiping her memory. She has already lost enough of it." I say, and turn away from the three.

"You are getting soft Magus. Face it. Your not fit to lead anymore." Ozzie says. I spin around, and blast him into a wall.

"I gave my word, but you never gave yours. You can convince her to help you, and I will use her power. That way I didn't turn her against the humans. You did." I growl. Ozzie removes himself from the wall.

"You had me worried boss." He says. I leave and return to Kira. When I enter the room she was in, she jumped onto me, and starts to fall back down. I hold her up, and she throws her arms around my neck.

"Remember yesterday you said you would help me find my sister?" I ask her.

"I do remember that." She smiles.

"I don't know how to find her, but will you help me get Lavos?" I ask her.

"Sure. If you really want me too." She says.

"I do Kira. If you help me, we will have enough power to destroy Lavos." I say to her. She smiles, and nods.

"Hey Ki! Come here!" Flea calls. I put Kira down, and she runs out the door to find Flea. That was the last I saw of the little girl I knew as Kira.

"Magus, we are ready to invade." My new second on command says. My old second in command, Ozzie, met an untimely demise recently when he challenged her to a battle for positions. This will be her fifth battle now.

"Good Kira. We shall not be attacking for awhile. Call Flea in." I order. She nods, than leaves. Flea comes in a moment latter.

"Not to long ago, she was only seven. Good thing Ozzie found that time warp." Flea smiles.

"Yes…good thing…" I murmur.

"What's wrong boss?" She asks me.

"Tell me Flea, how did you convince her to be evil?" I ask.

"Ozzie wiped her mind. I thought you knew? He said that she was to work for him." Flea asks.

"WHAT?!" I demand, "If he wasn't already dead, I would kill him. Call Kira in." I was fuming.

"What is it Magus?" She asks, as she walks in.

"Call off the battle." I say.

"I can't do that," She looks at me with an anger I have never seen in her before.

"Of course you can't Kira. You don't work for him." A voice laughs.

"Ozzie! I told you not to wipe her mind. I will not allow you to use her against her will." I roar.

"If you want to stop me, you have to get by Flea, Slash, and Kira." He laughs. I head towards him, but Kira stops me.

"Out of the way Kira." I say gently. She shakes her head.

"I work for Lord Ozzie. Not you." She says.

"Take him out Ki." Flea laughs evilly. Kira's eyes start to glow. I jump away, and knock her unconscious.

"I trained her, remember? I know her weaknesses and strengths." I reach down, and pick her up. I start to call a transportation spell.

"YOU CAN'T DO THIS!" Ozzie screams.

"Watch me." Our surroundings vanish, and I am back in my castle.

"Gasper. I need to speak with you." I call out. A portal opens, and an old man appears.

"What can I do for you Janus?" He asks. I tell him about Ozzie's trick and my promise to Glenn, and Kira.

"I see. I can return her to her seven-year-old form, but I can do nothing for her mind. Only you can do that." He tells me.

"Thank you Gasper. Let me cancel out Ozzie's spell, than you can change her." I say. I call upon my powers, and return Kira's memories. Sadly I cannot wipe her new ones.

"Do it Gasper." I say. A blue time warp field surrounds Kira's form. After it stops, the seven-year-old girl I had come to care about returns. Gasper leaves, and Kira awakens.

"I've done some terrible things." She says sadly, than looks at me.

"I have too. I should have known that Ozzie wiped your mind. I'm sorry Kira. Can you forgive me?" I ask her.

"You wanted to use my power too." She looks at me with anger in her eyes.

"Let me explain. I wanted to use your power against Lavos, not in the way I did. Before I met you, I did that sort of thing. I used to be power hungry myself, but I never made it very far. Ozzie told me he convinced you to be evil, and told me to lead the Mystics into battle. I agreed, because I thought you knew why we were fighting. I never meant for this to happen." I say. Kira's expression softens a little.

"I'm sorry Magus. I didn't mean to attack you, but I don't know if I should forgive you." She says. A shot could be heard outside, and it sounded like thunder. Kira trembled, and looked to me for comfort.

"I can't Kira. I can't." I tell her.

"Magus, I'm scared." She whispers.

"I am too Kira," I whisper back. She gets up, and jumps into my arms.

"Don't let them get me." She says.

"I won't. They will pay for what they did." I tell her.

"Thank you Magus. I forgive you." She holds on tighter. I pull her back, and look into her purple eyes.

"When this is over, I will wipe the memories of what Ozzie did to you if you want." I offer. She nods.

"I don't want those memories. I want my good ones. I will miss Flea and Slash though." She says.

"I will too Ki. It will be you and me. The way it should have been." I kiss her forehead, than put her down. "You have been like a sister to me Kira. Ozzie tried to turn you against me, and I won't stand for that. Together we shall defeat him."

"Isn't that sweet." Ozzie laughs.

"Destroy him Kira! What are you waiting for?" Flea screams. She looks at me, and nods. She turns into a dragon, and attacks Ozzie.

"NOT HIM! MAGUS! Destroy Magus!" She screeches. Kira doesn't stop. I turn to Flea and Slash.

"You tricked me. Nobody does that, and lives to gloat about it. DARK MATTER!" I roar, shooting my most powerful attack at the two. They try to avoid it, and fail.

"NOOO!" Ozzie screams. I look at him, and see Kira holding a toad.

I told you I would turn you into a toad. She growls, than drops him. Ozzie hops away as fast as he can. Kira turns to Flea and Slash.

"Kira…little one…you wouldn't hurt your friends Flea and Slash would you?" Flea pleads.

No…I wouldn't hurt them. You are not them. Flea was nice, and had a great sense of humor. Not to mention she was a good cook. Slash could make me laugh. He shared a sense of humor like mine. You two are monsters. She growls. Her eyes glow, and Flea turns into a flea. Slash becomes a rat. Kira turns human again.

"I'd leave while you still can. If either of you make me mad, I might have to turn you both into mice, and turn myself into a cat." She says. Flea and Slash run off as fast as they can.

"Come Kira. I have some memories to wipe." I say, holding my hand out to Kira. She takes it. I lead her to a different room, and tell her to lie down. She does as I tell her, and relaxes. I chant a spell, and hope for the best.

"Magus! Wake up!" A voice says.

"What is it Ki?" I ask her.

"That weird man is back." She says, pointing to the door.

"The scientist?" I ask her. She nods. "Come on." I scoop her into my arms, and carry her downstairs.

"I can't believe Glenn trusted you." He says.

"I had nothing to do with that." I say.

"Why were you reported at all five battles?" He asks.

"I was hypnotized. Kira didn't fight in any battles anyway. She was out cold." I tell him.

"You were hypnotized?" She asks. My spell must have worked.

"That's right my little Mage." I smile.

"You mean My little mage." He says. Kira shakes her head.

"I want to stay with Magus forever. You won't take me away. I'll turn you into a mouse!" She says.

"Doubtful." He says.

"Actually, she would. I don't know if she knows it, but Kira saved me by turning Flea, Slash, and Ozzie into different harmless creatures." I say.

"I did?" She says, eyes wide. I kiss her on the cheek.

"You did indeed my dear. Thank you." I say. She giggles.

"Unless you want her to beat you like she did last time you were here, I would recommend you leave." I say. He growls, but leaves.

"Are you OK Kira?" I ask her.

"Yep! I still get to stay with you. How long was I out cold." She questions.

"Far too long Kira. Far too long." I say, and hold her close. She wraps her arms around me, and kisses my cheek.

"I think I missed you." She says.

"I sure missed you." I smile.

"When are we going to find Schala?" She asks.

"Tomorrow. We should get some rest. It's been a long day." I say. Another shot could be heard.

"No more thunder." She whispers.

"You can stay with me again." I offer. She says yes, than follows me to my room.

"Sleep well my little mage." I whisper, as she wraps her arms around mine.

"You too Magus. I won't keep you awake, because I don't want you to be cranky." She laughs.

"How can I get cranky with you around." I say, pulling her close. She shrugs.

"Just in case." She yawns. Together again, we fall asleep.

Chapter 6: Alpha and Omega

Told by Kira

"Wake up Ki." Magus says softly. I turn over, and open my eyes. "We have company apparently." He adds. I look to the door, and some people are there. I only recognize one of them.

"Hi Glenn!" I exclaim, and get up.

"Greetings Dragon Kira." He says. I look at Glenn's friends. One has spiky red hair and another has blond hair in a ponytail. A girl with purple hair and big glasses is talking to a robot and another girl with curly blond hair.

"What are you doing here?" Magus asks Glenn.

"Some friends of mine need to speak with thee Magus." Glenn says.

"About what?" He asks.

"Your little friend there." The guy with the spiky red hair points to me.

"Why don't you speak with her than?" Magus demands.

"We must speak to you first." He says.

"Who are you first?" Magus asks.

"I'm Crono." The guy with the spiky hair says.

"I'm Marle." The girl with the ponytail says.

"I am Robo." The robot says.

"Me Ayla." The curly hair girl says.

"I'm Lucca." The girl with glasses says.

"You already know me." Glenn smiles to me.

"All right. Start speaking." Magus says as I jump onto the bed again.

"We know that you are after Lavos, and we are too." Crono says.

"So?" Magus asks, putting an arm around me.

"So, we want to form a temporary alliance with you and Kira." Crono finishes.

"Why should I help you?" He asks coldly. I shiver a little.

"Firstly, the more of us, the better our chances are of destroying him. Second, and this is not meant to be a threat, but we have the power to take Kira away from you, and use her to help us." Marle says.

"You want my power too?" I growl slightly. They nod. I look down. "Everyone wants it. Everyone threatens to take it, and only one asks to use it." I say.

"If I agree to help you, what will we get?" Magus asks.

"You will get to keep Kira with you, and your revenge on Lavos." Crono says. I hug Magus tight.

"You can't take me away." I say.

"She won't cooperate with you if you take her." Magus says, "Your deal seems fair enough. What do you say Ki?" Magus looks down at me.

"If you go, I'll go." I say.

"Thanks Kira. Why don't you go find some rooms for our guests? Glenn, I need to speak with you." Magus turns to Glenn. I let go of Magus, and turn into a dragon.

This way please. I smile showing my many pointed teeth. As I lead them out the door, I hear Magus talking with Glenn.

"Thee really cares about her, doesn't thee?" Glenn asks Magus.

"She reminds me of my sister Schala. Kira has been so nice to me, when others feared me." Magus replies. I smile a little, than listen to the people I'm guiding.

All the rooms along here are unoccupied. I tell them, than begin to walk off. I turn human again.

"Hey! Wait a minute Kira. Can I talk to you?" Marle asks me.

"I don't know…can you?" I laugh. Marle shakes her head, than takes me into the room she chooses.

"Do you really like it here?" She asks.

"I sure do! Magus is really nice to me. He used to let me turn Slash into a griffin…but that was before Slash got evil." I look down.

"I know all about that. Why will you let Magus use your power, and not us?" She asks.

"Magus asked me to help him. I agreed. You said you would take me away from him, and use my power." I reply.

"I see." She says thoughtfully.

"Can I go now?" I ask. Marle nods, and I run out the door. I head for Magus's room, and almost run into Glenn.

"Hi." I smile. Glenn nods. I walk past him, and look for Magus. I feel someone come behind me, and pick me up.

"Did you find everyone a room?" Magus asks me. I nod. "Good. For the next year, we are all going to train really hard so that we can beat Lavos." Magus says.

"So I'll be eight when we fight him?" I ask.

"Yes. I want you to train in your other form though." Magus says.

"OK." I say, and Magus puts me down again.

"Would you go tell the others?" He asks softly. I nod, than leave Magus's room. He closes the door, and I go hunt for Marle.

We all met in the dinning room for dinner. Marle, Lucca and Ayla had been trying to cook something, but it smelled really bad.

"Do you need help?" I ask them.

"You can't help. You only little girl!" Ayla says.

"I may be a little girl, but at least I can make some food." I look at what they were making. "What is it supposed to be?" I ask.

"Pizza!" Lucca exclaims. I focus on it, and it becomes a real pizza. Not the scorched piece of dough they had.

"That isn't cooking! That's making food with magic." Marle says.

I shrug. "Same difference." I smile, than leave the kitchen. Crono stops me on my way out.

"Does the food look…eatable?" he laughs.

"Now that I made it a real pizza it is." I laugh back. Crono walks into the kitchen, and I walk into the dinning hall. Upon entering, I find Glenn and Magus fighting. Glenn has a strange sword, and Magus has a scythe. I watch the two take turn attacking each other. I study their strategies, and moves. I notice that Glenn isn't good against magic, and Magus isn't good against the sword. Over all it is an even match. I turn into my dragon form, and fly over to them.

"Enter the dragon." Magus says, as he throws Glenn off of him. Glenn recovers, and comes for the two of us. Magus jumps out of the way, but I don't. The flat of the blade hits me, and I fall back. Glenn looks down at me, with his sword pointed at me.

"Make thy move dragon." He smiles. I wrap my tail around his ankle and pull. He drops the sword, and I take it. A strange, but somewhat familiar magic surrounds it, and that magic did something to me. I started to glow, than my surroundings vanished. I find myself in complete darkness.

Where am I? I ask. Nobody answers. I see the sword floating ahead of me, and I fly towards it. No matter how fast I go, it seems to be at the same distance. I stop, and focus my magic on it. Slowly, the sword comes to me.

"You are powerful, little one." A female voice says from behind me. I turn around, and find myself facing a strange dragon. She has black scales like me, but has metal claws.

Who are you? I ask her.

"Someone you don't remember Ekara." She says.

Please, tell me. I ask.

"Search your memories." She says. I think long and hard. It suddenly hits me.

Mom! I gasp. She nods.

"I knew you would find this power, so I waited for you." She smiles.

What power? I ask. She makes a gesture with her metal claws, and a strange blue light appears.

"The reason so few Black Dragons live where you are is because we don't come from that time. We come from the future. Your father and I left, because the Light Dragons invaded our home. We left to keep you safe, but when we arrived, your father got mad. He thought we were going farther into the future, not the past. We got so mad at each other, that we were destroyed by our anger." She moves the energy towards me. "I knew that one day you would find a power like mine, so I give you your own. Take this, and find your true power Ekara. I must leave you know. Farewell my little dragon." She says, than vanishes. I find myself on the floor, with Magus looking down at me worried.

"What happened Ki?" He asks, and helps me up.

I saw…I saw my mom. I tell him. She says she gave me my true power. I return to my human form.

"Kira! You've changed!" He exclaims. I give him a questioning look, than walk to the nearest mirror.

"Your right!" I exclaim. My hair has changed from being silver, to silver with gold streaks in it. My eyes are no longer purple, but a shiny metallic blue.

"I wonder…" I say, then turn into a dragon again. I look at myself and jump back. My claws are metal, like my mom's claws. I have a strange metal helmet that covers my whole head, and a weird energy weapon on my tail. I notice a few other weapons on me, that I had never had before.

"Your power…it's doubled!" Magus exclaims. I turn human again. "What did your mom tell you?" He asks.

"She told me about why I was abandoned, and she told me that the magic in Glenn's sword is like hers. She also told me that all Black Dragons lived in the future, until the Light Dragons took over. My parents went to the past to save our family, but destroyed each other with their anger." I say, and cry a little.

"Oh Kira." He whispers, than hugs me. "I had no idea."

"You couldn't have." I say, "I still don't remember my family."

"I don't know your family, but as far as I'm concerned, your part of mine." He says

"Thank you Magus." I close my eyes, and cry. He sighs, and pulls me closer.

"Your welcome Kira."

"We are almost ready to take on the great Lavos now." Crono says from beside me. Magus nods, and takes my hand.

"Ready Kira? All of our training for the last year hopefully will pay off." He tells me.

"I hope so." I say, than turn into my metal dragon form.

"We no surrender. We strong. Fight for all of planet." Ayla says.

We fight for Schala. I say. Magus smiles.

"For Schala." He agrees. The nine of us head towards what will probably be a few of our dooms. We come upon the terrible creature known as Lavos.

"Your time has come Lavos!" Magus yells, than charges forward. I roar loudly, than follow. The other seven charge after us. We call on our magic, and weapons, and slowly damage Lavos.

Destruction rains from the heavens. Lavos laughs in my mind. A terrible magic rain falls. Nobody is damaged too badly.

We finally broke through Lavos's shell. Robo is almost gone, and Lucca is trying to fix him.

"Leave me Lucca. I'll be OK." He tells her. Lucca nods, than joins us.

"I'm going to use a MegaElixer on us." Crono says. He opens a bottle, and I feel my strength return to full power.

"We go in. No run away. That worse than surrendering." Ayla says. I nod, and together we enter Lavos's shell. Inside the shell, we find green liquid. We ignore it, and continue. In the center of Lavos's shell, we find the real thing. Upon approaching it, the thing wakes up.

Doors of doom! It exclaims, and showers everyone with laser fire. We attack it with our most powerful attacks. We continue this for a long time, and finally we triumph. A new creature appears.

"The core!" Lucca says. "This is it…if we destroy this, we destroy the whole thing." Those words give me more determination than before. We set off and attack it.

"We must be almost through." Marle pants. Lucca and Glenn are unconscious now. Slowly I watch the others fall until only Magus, Marle, Chrono and I are all that remains. Lavos has been bombarding us with attacks.

"I can't continue." Marle gasps, than falls to her knees. Magus starts to go down too. I turn to Lavos, and make up my mind. I will destroy him if I had to destroy myself. I have one attack that will take him, but the cost is high. I feel a maturity I have never felt in my whole life.

I've had enough of you Lavos. I growl at him.

Have you know? Who are you to do anything about it? He taunts me. I summon all my magic.

I am the Light that shines in your darkness. I am the life to your death. To give that life, I give mine. Powers within, I summon you. Defeat my enemy, and take my life. The needs of the many outweigh the one. I am the one, they are the many. The light will triumph! Dragon Soul Trap! I roar, releasing all my power at Lavos. He screams in pain, than vanishes

Chapter 7: Prices to pay

Told by Magus

"KIRA!" I yell. I watch Kira fall to her knees, and become human. She starts to fall again, but I catch her.

"Magus…" She whispers.

"You gave your life for ours. Why Kira?" I ask.

"It was the only way. I'm sorry Magus." She mumbles.

"I have lost my sister and you to Lavos. Now he is gone, and I will still have neither of you." I say. I look down at her and cry.

"Is it true? The great Magus is crying?" She says softly, and I nod.

"Don't leave Kira. I would miss you too much. I'd miss the way you could make me laugh and everything else you did." I cry, and hold her closer.

"I wish I could stay…but that spell comes with a price. I have to go. I'm sorry." She whispers, than closes her eyes. Soon after she goes limp in my arms.

"KIRA!" I call, but she doesn't move. Glenn comes over to me, and places a hand on my back.

"I'm sorry Magus. I know how much she means to thee. She gave her life to save yours." He says sadly.

"No. There has to be a way. GASPER! I NEED YOU HELP!" I call. A portal opens, and the old man appears.

"What happened Janus? You're crying." He observes.

"She's gone. She died for me, and I can't loose her. Can you help her?" I ask him, holding my little Kira close.

"There is a way, but she might not come back. Remember the Chrono Trigger Glenn?" Gasper turns to Glenn.

"I do." He nods.

"It will take time, but I can try to make a new one." Gasper says. "Until then, I can do nothing for her." I look down at her form and nod.

"Thank you Gasper. You have no idea how much this means to me." I say softly. Gently I lay Kira's still form on the ground. Slowly I stand up, and leave Kira.

Sometimes at night, during a thunderstorm, I can hear Kira's voice. Every time I look, she is never there. She never stands at my door, saying she is scared. She is never there to make me laugh when I feel bad. I miss her.

"Look what we have here." A voice says from behind me.

"We're back, and madder than ever." Another voice laughs. I turn around and see Flea, Slash and Ozzie.

"What happened to your little friend?" Slash asks coldly.

"She's gone." I growl.

"Poor Magus. He lost his friend. Did the scientist get her?" Flea laughs. I don't reply.

"Lavos got your tongue?" Ozzie asks

"Or maybe the Dragon has it." Slash adds. I call my power, and send the three sailing across the room.

"How dare you." I growl, "She gave her life to save yours too. You have no right to insult her in any way."

"Tsk Tsk Magus. You shouldn't get mad at your Mystics like that." Flea says.

"I would rather destroy you, than have you work for me." I say, than turn away from them.

"You can't turn your back on us that easily Magus." Ozzie says.

"Fine, you lead Ozzie. I want nothing to do with you. Leave my castle." I growl.

"That kid meant a lot to you." Flea says. "I'm sorry she's gone. She made a great warrior." I call a transportation spell, and the three vanish.

"Kira…why did it have to be you?" I ask.

"Simple. Nobody else had the power to do that." I hear Kira's laughing voice say. I turn to the voice, and see Gasper.

"Hello Gasper." I say.

"Hello Janus." He says.

"Janus? That was your name?" Kira's voice asks. I ignore it.

"What can I do for you Gasper." I ask.

"Fine, don't say hi." Kira says, stepping out from behind Gasper.

"You're…you're…alive!" I gasp. She laughs.

"I said I would stay with you forever…didn't I?" She says, than runs to me. I catch her in my arms, and hold her.

"I missed you so much Kira." I whisper.

"I know you did. I missed you too." She says.

"I think I'll leave you two alone." Gasper says.

"How can I ever thank you Gasper?" I ask him.

"You could find Schala." He says.

"We will." Kira says.

"Good luck you two." He says, than vanishes from my castle, leaving me alone with Kira.

"I can't start to explain how much I missed you." I tell her, lifting her up. She smiles.

"I can." She laughs.

"Promise me you won't do anything like that ever again." I say.

"I won't." She says. "I'm tired Magus. Time travel takes a lot out of you." She whispers.

"Than rest my Kira." I say.

"Will you stay with me?" She asks.

"Of course I will Kira." I say, than carry her to my room. I lay her down on my bed, and sit in a chair next to her. I start to fall asleep before her, until I feel someone crawling into my lap. I open my eyes and see Kira, curled up with a blanket wrapped around her. I place my arms around her, and fall asleep.

"Wakey Wakey." A voice says. I open my eyes, and find myself tied to the chair I was sleeping in. Kira is tied to a chair right next to me.

"I thought you were gone kid." Ozzie says to Kira, who wakes up as well. Kira shakes her head.

"I'm not, but you will be." She says. Her eyes start to glow, and Flea turns into a small harmless bird. The bird looks frightened, and flies away.

"What did you do to her?" I ask Kira.

"I made her a bird, and let the bird's mind take control for a while." She says. "Just a new talent I picked up." Her eyes glow again, but nobody changes. Ozzie came up behind her, and blindfolded Kira.

"That was useless Ozzie." I say. Kira turns into a dragon, and breaks the ropes tied around her. She removes the blindfold. As she does, Slash jumps onto her, and places a collar around her neck. Once off, he pushes a button. The collar electrocutes Kira for a moment. She falls to her knees, and roars in pain.

"Kira!" I say. Slash stops electrocuting her, and she turns human. She runs to me and whimpers.

"I wouldn't recommend trying anything rash." Slash laughs.

"What do you want." I growl.

"We want to have you back to the way you were before Kira came. First we will destroy her, than wipe you mind." Ozzie says.

"You can't destroy her." I say.

"Oh really?" Ozzie makes a gesture to Slash, who begins to electrocute Kira again. Kira grabs the collar, and pulls it, until it snaps. Quickly she turns them into rats.

Now for some fun. Kira turns into a cat. The two rats run, but Kira traps them. She grabs them, than carries them to me. She uses her claws, and scratches at the ropes. One snaps, and I remove the others. I take the rats, and put them in cages. Kira the cat purrs, than turns human again.

"They never learn, do they?" She asks.

"Never." I say. I lift Kira up, and take her away from the two.

"We would be glad to help you look for Schala." Marle exclaims.

"Thank you." I tell her.

"We are glad to have you back Kira." Crono says to my little friend, who is pulling on my cape.

"What is it Kira?" I ask her.

"Were is Glenn?" She asks.

"I don't know." I reply. She looks at Crono, who shrugs.

"I'm sure we will find him later." Lucca says, "Now Magus, tell me what happened to your sister."

Chapter 8: Search for Schala

Told by Kira

I listened to Magus's story about Schala, and felt really bad for Magus.

"I think the key to finding Schala lies in Zeal. Perhaps Gasper could send us back in time, and we could rescue your sister." Lucca suggests.

"That would work, but we would have to go in disguises." Magus says. "I know Zeal's past, and future. I could pose as a prophet."

"Do I get to be your apprentice?" I ask.

"Of course. All of you have magic, so you could pose as Enlightened ones. Ayla and Robo are going to be a problem. Neither of you have magic." He says. "We will need someone to keep an eye on Schala when she visits the Earthbound ones. That would be your job." The two nod.

"We can start planning when Glenn gets here." Crono says.

"I'm here." Glenn calls, as he walks in the door.

"Welcome to The End of Time." Gasper says.

"Hi Gasper!" I exclaim. He smiles, and nods.

"The portal over there will take you to Zeal. I wish you all good luck." He says, and points to a brilliant white light. "You can only go in as groups of three." He adds. Magus takes my hand, and looks at Glenn, who nods. Ayla, Robo and Lucca form a group, and Crono goes with Marle. Ayla's group goes first, than it's our turn. Magus pulls a hood over his head so we can't see his face. I don't have a hood, but I have an addition to my cape. It makes it so that people can only see my eyes and not my mouth or nose. It's kind of annoying, but I'll get used to it. Glenn is posing as an Enlightened one who travels with us.

"I warn you two now. The place we will land at is very cold. Try not to loose any heat." Magus says. We nod, than step through the portal.

"Tis a blizzard!" Glenn exclaims.

"There is always a blizzard here. We have to get to the Sky Bridge. That will take us to Zeal. Come with me." Magus says, than leads us out into the storm. It was hard to see, but Magus held my hand so I wouldn't get lost. Glenn held my other hand. We must have walked for a good half-hour before we came to the Sky Bridge. It was a little building with a strange circle in the middle of it.

"All we have to do, is step on this, and we will be in Zeal." Magus says, than pulls us onto the portal. Our surroundings become white, than we appear in another room, just like the one we left. Magus took us out of the building, and we were no longer in a snowstorm. Now we were in a lush green field with a path that led to a city.

"There is another Sky Bridge over there. That will take us to the palace." Magus says. We once again continue on our journey.

"Who is this?" Queen Zeal demands. Magus told me all about her. He also told me about Dalton, who reminded me of Ozzie.

"A wandering Prophet, his apprentice, and an Enlightened one who works with the two." Dalton says.

"A Prophet? Why do you come before me?" The queen demands.

"I come before you, to offer my services. I have seen terrible things that could happen to Zeal. I offer you the power to see these things coming." Magus says, bowing before the queen.

"We could use a Prophet. My last one met his end, sadly." The queen covers a smile. "I hope your visions are better than his. What of your apprentice. Does she have any magic?" Zeal looks at me. I bow, and nod.

"Show me you power." The queen says.

"On who shall I use it on?" I ask.

"Dalton, come here." Zeal says. The man with an eye patch comes towards me. He looks like he doesn't believe me. I close my eyes and concentrate on a Chameleon lizard. I open my eyes, and see the lizard and the man. Slowly he becomes the lizard.

"Turn him back." The queen demands. I nod, than see him as a person again. The process reveres, and Dalton is Dalton again.

"Is that all you can do?" The queen asks. I shake my head.

"My apprentice has more power than I, but she cannot see visions yet. She has a wide range of powers." Magus says. Queen Zeal turns to Glenn.

"What are your talents?" She asks him.

"My powers are based on water my queen. I am a swordsman." He says, bowing as well.

"I shall give you a chance Prophet. Your apprentice may keep my son company, and your swordsman can train with my guards if he wishes. My son is in the city of Enhasa. His name is Janus. Dalton will show you were the guards' train. I want you to tell me of your visions Prophet. You two may leave now." I look to Magus. He nods. Go across the Sky Bridge and visit that city we passed. Janus wears a lot of purple, has bluer hair than I do currently, and a purple cat follows him everywhere. He tells me, and I leave.

"Who are you?" A voice says behind me. I had been looking around Enhasa for a long time now, and I hadn't found Janus. I turn around, and come face to face with Janus himself.

"I am Kira. Are you Janus?" I ask. I had to make sure.

"What's it to you?" He asks.

"Your mom told me to keep you company." I explain.

"I have Alfandor. He keeps me company. I don't need a girl to follow me everywhere I go." He says, than starts to walk off. I concentrate on a tiger, and transform myself. I come up behind Janus, and gently nudge him. He turns around, and jumps back.

"What is that?" He exclaims. I start to purr. "It looks like a really big version of Alfandor! Except this one is silver and black!" He reaches a hand out to me. I act like a cat or dog would, and smell him. I put my giant paw on his little hand, and he laughs. I quickly turn human, and Janus jumps again.

"How did you do that?" He asks.

"That's my talent. I can turn things into other things. I turned that Dalton guy into a lizard." I say. Janus laughs again.

"Serves him right. I don't like Dalton. He's always hanging around my Mom." He says.

"Do you still not want me to follow you around?" I ask him. He thinks about it for a moment.

"I guess you can. Do you want to meet my sister Schala?" He asks. I nod.

"What was that animal you turned into?" He asks

"It's a tiger. Most are orange and black though. They are big cats." I say.

"That's so cool. Can you turn into anything else?" He asks.

"I can turn into whatever I want." I say, smiling behind my cape.

"You have to show that to my sister. She likes cats. She gave Alfandor to me for a present on my last birthday." He says, than pulls me out to the Sky Bridge.

"Why did my Mom have you follow me?" Janus asks as we walk to the palace.

"I am the apprentice to a wandering Prophet. The Prophet offered to work for your mom, and I got to follow you." I explain.

"Do you see the future like a real Prophet can?" He asks. I shake my head.

"I'm still learning." I say as we reach the castle. I see Magus and the queen talking as we enter. I point to Magus.

"That's the Prophet." I say.

"He's kinda scary looking." Janus says.

"I don't think he is, but I work with him, so that doesn't bother me." I reply. Magus looks over at us, than looks back at the queen. Janus grabs my arm, and pulls me to a different room.

"Schala! Are you in here?" He yells. Someone comes behind us, and lifts Janus up.

"Right here Janus." A pretty voice says. I turn around, and find myself facing a tall 14-yr. old, with blue hair, and wearing lots of purple.

"Schala, this is Kira. She is the Prophet's apprentice. Kira, this is Schala, my sister." Janus laughs, as Schala tickles him, than puts him down. I bow a little, and Schala smiles.

"Hello Kira. Now, Janus, what did you want." She turns back to her brother.

"Show her your power Kira!" Janus says.

"Can I do it to you this time?" I ask.

"Do it to both of us!" Janus exclaims. I nod, than concentrate on a tiger. I open my eyes, and see both Janus and I as tigers. We both transform.

"Wow! I never knew anyone had a talent like that." Schala says, reaching over to her brother, and patting him on the head. I undo the spell, and we turn human again.

"That was fun!" Janus laughs. Schala laughs too.

"You make a cute tiger."

"Oh Schala…you're embarrassing me." Janus says, than looks over at me. I laugh, watch Janus's face turn red.

"Sorry Janus." Schala smiles.

"Hey Kira, why do you have that thing covering your face?" Janus asks, trying to change the subject.

"Some weird apprentice rule. I don't like it though." I say. Magus walks in, and sees us all talking.

"Prophet." Schala greets him.

"Princess Schala, and Prince Janus." He greets in return, "Kira, we must continue our training. Queen Zeal has graciously given us a room to train in." Magus says, than walks out.

"I'll see you later." I say, than run out after Magus.

"So, you met my sister." Magus says to me in the little training room we have. I smile and nod.

"She's nice. I like her." I say. "Do I have to keep this cape on?" I ask him too. He smiles and shakes his head.

"Not if you don't want to. Are you making friends with Janus?" He asks. I nod again.

"I had to turn into a tiger to do it, but it worked." I say.

"I know. I remember." He says, than lifts me up. "When we leave, pretend to be asleep. After most training sessions, the apprentice usually falls asleep from using their powers. Are you ready?" He asks, shifting my position so that it looks like he has to carry me if I were unconscious. I nod, than close my eyes. To keep myself from giving away that I'm not sleeping, I put the cape back on. Magus carries me for a while, than sets me down on a bed somewhere.

Stay here for a half-hour, than come out. Got it? He asks.

You bet. I say, than he leaves. I listen to him walk out of my room, and close the door. Only minutes later, someone else walks in. I feel someone get onto my bed, and move towards me. After a moment, I can feel a hand go to my face, and touch the cape. Slowly and gently the hand pulls it down, until my face is revealed.

"She's pretty…for a girl." I hear Janus say. Alfandor meows, than jumps onto me. He curls up, and purrs for a moment.

"Come on Alfandor, let's go before that Prophet comes back, or she wakes up." He says, and puts my cape back on. Alfandor doesn't move.

"Don't fall asleep now…" He says, but the cat doesn't move. I hear Janus run out of my room, and close the door. Alfandor gets off of me, and lies next to my head. I turn over, and put my arm around him. He starts purring, and I fall asleep.

I woke up an hour after Magus told me to go to sleep, and I found Alfandor still snoozing next to me. I gently wake him, than carry him out. I take Alfandor, and look for Janus. Once again, Janus found me.

"Alfandor! You found him!" Janus says.

"He was sleeping next to me." I say.

"Oh. I was playing with him, and he ran off." Janus lies. I put the cat down, and it returns to Janus.

"That's funny…I thought he only like my sister and me. I guess he likes you too." Janus says. He looks at me, than the cape covering my face.

"Can't you take it off?" He asks.

"I can, but I'm not supposed to yet." I reply.

"What if I order you to?" He asks.

"I'm not supposed to. I didn't make the rule. I wish I could remove it." I say.

"Oh, OK. When can you?" He asks.

"I think I can take it off tomorrow. Today is my last day of having to wear it." I reply. He smiles, than leads me to his room.

"Want to play a game?" He asks. I nod.

"What game?" I ask him.

"Let's play hide-and-seek. You hide, and Alfandor and I will look for you." He says. "I'll count to 50. Ready? GO!" Janus yells, and I run out the door. Janus covers his eyes, and Alfandor sits by Janus's feet. I run into my room, and hid under the bed. I hear Janus yell 50, than run out of his room. On occasion, I hear him outside my door. When he finally looks in my room, Alfandor zooms under the bed. I call my vanishing Magic, and run into my closet. Alfandor runs out, and follows me. Janus follows Alfandor, and comes to the closet. He looks in, and sees me sitting on the floor.

"Found you!" He exclaims. I get up and laugh.

"My turn!" I say, than start to count.

Janus and I played until dinner. Janus told me to sit by him, and Magus sat on my other side. Schala sat next to Janus too. The queen was next to Schala, than Dalton, Glenn, and the four Gurus who Janus told me about, than a few other people. We all talked amongst ourselves except for Magus, who remained perfectly silent. When we finished dinner, Magus took me back to the training room, and spoke with me about Janus.

"He likes you." Magus says, snickering a little.

"How do you know?" I ask him.

"Your forgetting that Janus is me. I know what he thinks." Magus says. "It's kind of ironic actually. I care about you as a friend and he cares about you, because you are a girl, and his friend."

"Does he really? Or are you playing a trick on me" I ask Magus skeptically.

"Maybe I am, maybe I am not." He laughs. "Time for bed Kira. You can't come to me when a storm comes this time. People would start to wonder." He says, than lifts me up. 

Where will I go than? I ask him.

You will have to stay in your room. He says.

I can't. That sound frightens me more than anything in this universe does. I say. Magus sighs.

You could go to Janus. I was scared of thunder as a kid too. He offers. I close my eyes, and Magus carries me back to my room. I don't fall asleep right away, but listen to the sound of others walking outside of my room. I hear the door open, and close. A cat meows, and I know Janus has come back. Once again he jumps on my bed, than removes my cape. This time, he does something shocking. I feel his breath on my face, than his lips on mine. _He really does like me! _I say to myself. He pulls away, than puts the cape over my face again. He leans over, than kisses me again, but this time through the cape.

"Goodnight Kira." He says, than runs to the door. He opens it, and gasps.

"Prophet!" He exclaims.

"What are you doing in here?" Magus demands.

"I was…I was…" Janus stutters.

"I know very well what you did. I saw that coming. I wouldn't be a Prophet if I didn't. If you like my apprentice so much, tell her when she can hear you. Not when she rests." Magus says.

"Um…I have to go now." Janus says, and I hear him run out the door. Magus closes the door.

"Kira, you're still awake, correct?" He asks. I open my eyes, and nod.

"You were right." I mumble.

"I didn't really know he would do that, but when he did I had to come." Magus says. "My memories are altered every time he comes to you. I would ask you to avoid him, but that is impossible. I think he would find ever excuse to see you. Watch what he says to you." He tells me. I nod.

"Why did you tell him that then?" I ask.

"I was afraid when I was a kid. He will leave you alone when I'm around, but other than that he will be all over you." Magus says. "Now, get some rest my little apprentice. You will need it." He tells me, than leaves my room.

In the middle of the night, I was awakening by a crash. My eyes shoot open, and I look out the window. It's pouring with rain. I throw my blankets over my head, and shiver. I hear my door open, and close. I uncover myself, and see Janus standing at my door.

"What are you doing here?" I ask him. He turns to face me.

"Does the thunder frighten you too?" He asks. I nod.

"Can I stay with you? I'm afraid of the lightning, and my sister isn't in her room." Janus asks. _I don't care what Magus said about avoiding him. I can't stand this sound._

"Sure, come on." I say. He jumps into my bed, and Alfandor follows him. A light flashes, and Janus throws his arms around me. Thunder follows shortly after, and I tremble.

"You're shaking Kira." Janus observes.

"I know. That sound always scares me." I say, and pull in closer to Janus.

"I won't let it hurt you." He whispers.

"Thanks Janus." I say, than close my eyes.

What are you doing Kira? Magus demands from the next door room.

I'm sorry Magus, but he came to me. We are both scared. I reply, opening my eyes, and seeing Janus look at me.

I understand now. Sorry to yell like that. The memory surprised me. He says, than drops out of my mind. Janus holds me tight, and I tremble.

"I can't sleep." He says.

"Neither can I." I reply.

"Why does the thunder scare you?" He asks.

"It reminds me of something I can't remember." I shake.

"Why don't you remember?" He asks.

"My only memories are of the Prophet finding me, and taking care of me. I don't know why, but that sound reminds me of my past. It scares me. Why does lightning frighten you?" I ask.

"I don't know…it just does." He says. I nod, and close my eyes. Janus sighs, and places a hand on my shaking one. I hold it tight, and he does the same.

"I won't let the lightning hurt you, if you protect me from the thunder." I whisper. Janus nods, and I get up.

"Where are you going?" He asks.

"Hold on a sec." I reply, than go to the window. I close the curtains so the lightning cannot be seen. I return to my bed, and Janus holds me again.

"No more lightning." I smile.

"Thanks Kira. What can I do to protect you?" He asks.

"Don't let go." I say, than close my eyes again. Janus moves a little, than he must have fallen asleep. I do the same.

"Wake up you two." Magus says.

"You must have gotten little sleep. You missed breakfast." Schala says. I open my eyes, and find Janus still holding me.

"Your apprentice doesn't like thunder?" Janus asks Magus sleepily.

"Correct. We know nothing of her past, but she thinks it reminds her of something she doesn't want to remember." Magus says. Schala looks at me, and than at Janus. Janus gets what his sister is saying, and releases me.

"Thanks Janus." I say. He nods, and smiles. I reach for my cape, and pull it off. Janus, Schala, and Magus gasp. I return the smile. Janus's face turns red, and I move towards him. Magus jumps.

"Don't do it Kira." He says. I ignore him, and kiss Janus on the cheek.

"You saw that coming?" Schala asks Magus. He nods.

Kira…I told you… He starts

I know, but I like you as a kid too. You are nice to me in both forms. I tell him.

I understand, but remember that once Queen Zeal revives Lavos, we will have to leave. Magus says. I nod, and Janus leaves with Schala. I listen to them talk on their way out.

"What was that all about Janus?" Schala asks.

"I like her. She is nice to me. She wants to be my friend." He tells her. Neither of them think I'm listening.

"Why don't you tell her?" She asks.

"I don't know. I don't think I can tell her. She might not like me than." He says.

"If she doesn't like you, because you like her, than she isn't your friend Janus. It's that simple." Schala says before the two are out of range.

"Kira, I am sorry for getting mad at you. I know how you feel, really I do." Magus looks down at me. "Lets get you up. I think there is some breakfast left over. Come on Kira." He smiles.

Chapter 8: Life of an Apprentice

Told by Kira

For the past few days, Janus has taken me everywhere he goes. He doesn't let me leave his sight it seems. When Magus comes, Janus leaves me alone.

"Hey kids." Dalton says.

"Go away Dalton." Janus says, as he leads me around Kajar.

"No can do. Your mom wants me to watch you, and make sure no Earthbound Ones attack you when we visit them." Dalton smiles a little.

"Thanks, but no thanks." I say.

"Queens orders…unless you can defend yourself." He smiles darkly.

"Would you like to take me on and find out?" I say.

"Your pretty brave…for a kid. You're on." Dalton pulls out a sword. I turn into my dragon form, and turn my back to him.

"No fair. Go back to your true form." He says. I whip my head around and bear my teeth.

This is my true form. I growl.

"COOL!" Janus exclaims.

Still wish to fight? I ask him. Dalton nods, and points his sword at me.

"I'll even give you first attack." He laughs. I look around, and notice a small crowd has formed.

Your death. I shrug "Dark Destroyer!" I roar aloud. Two powerful futuristic missiles shoot from my chest and blast Dalton into a wall. He gets up, and charges me.

"Golem! Arise!" He says, and an ugly monster comes fourth.

Your monster is uglier than you are! I laugh. "Gija Laser!" I laugh, and two laser beams shoot from the palms of my hands. Dalton's monster hits Dalton, and both hit a wall.

Now for the big finally. I spread my wings, and cross my arms over my chest.

"Velocity storm!" I roar, and an energy ball forms in front of me. I spin, and hit it with my tail. The energy destroys the Golem, and Dalton collapses. He tries to get up, and I move towards him.

Never mess with a Black Dragon. I growl in his mind.

"Just like you should never mess with an angry Prophet." I hear Magus say from behind me. I turn around, than lower my two long ears.

Uh oh. I say.

"Busted." Dalton laughs. "Your assistant attacked me Prophet. She should be punished for her actions." I spin around and open my fanged mouth.

I did no such thing. I hiss.

"She didn't Prophet. Dalton started it." Janus says. I turn back to Magus and Janus. I lower my head, and close my eyes.

"Looks like you made your teacher mad O mighty Black Dragon." Dalton laughs again. Magus walks past me, and goes to Dalton.

"No, you made me mad. You heard me state that Kira has more power than I do. You didn't listen. I warned you to be careful of making her mad, and you didn't listen. The queen agreed with me, and now she shall hear of this." Magus turns to me. "As for you Kira, return to you human form. I don't want you transforming unless you absolutely have to." Magus says. I nod, and turn human again. Magus leaves me, and goes to a different room.  
"That was so cool!" Janus exclaims, hugging me. I laugh.

"Just my little talent."

"You beat Dalton and his Golem! Your amazing Kira!" Janus says, than kisses me on the cheek.

"What was that for?" I ask him, sounding shocked. He lets me go and smiles.

"For everything." He says.

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"Never mind Kira." He says. I shake my head and shrug.

"Guys…" I smile. Janus grabs my hand, and pulls me to another room.

"Schala…when are we going down?" Janus asks her.

"Very soon." She smiles.

"Can Kira come too?" Janus asks. Schala gives Janus a smile like they held a secret and nods.

"You should ask the Prophet Kira. He's with my mom. Janus, could you show her?" She asks. Janus nods, than pulls me again.

"MOM!" Janus yells. The queen looks up, and sees Janus and me.

"What is it?" She asks sounding annoyed.

"Nothing. Um…Prophet?" Janus asks. I look at him and take a breath.

"Can I…" I start.

"Yes Kira, you may go. I had no training planned for today." Magus interrupts.

"Thanks!" Janus and I say, than the two of us run out, and go tell Schala.

"That's great! Come on. Lets go!" Schala laughs, and takes us back to a Sky Bridge.

"It's cold!" I exclaim.

"We're almost there." Janus says, holding my hand tightly. We walk until we find a cave. In the cave is a ladder, and Schala helps us up. Inside I see a whole bunch of people, who look sort of hungry and sick. I feel sorry for them.

"Kira!" A female voice exclaims. Janus and I turn around, and I see Ayla and Robo coming towards us.

"Kira OK! You find us! We look for you, but no find!" Ayla exclaims.

"You know them?" Janus asks. I nod.

"We met them before we came to Zeal. They are friends. This is Ayla, and that is…um…I can't remember." I say. I know Robo changed his name temporarily, but I didn't know it.

"Rob." He says.

"Yeah! I remember!" I say.

"You forgetful Kira. No forget anymore." Ayla says. I nod and laugh.

Schala is the other person who came with us. Keep an eye on her. That's what Magus said earlier anyway. I say, than Janus pulls me.

Got it. Ayla thinks to me.

"Come on Kira! I want to show you something!" He exclaims.

"See you later Ayla and Rob." I say as I get pulled to a door. Janus opens it, and pulls me in. The room is overall empty, except for a few empty barrels on the ground.

"What do you want to show me?" I ask him.

"I actually wanted to tell you something." Janus says. I smile.

"What is it?" I ask, partially curious. Janus seems to think of what he wants to say, than looks up at me.

"Kira…I…I...I like you." Janus says. I look shocked. I never thought he would tell me to my face. "You're the only person who will be my friend, except for Schala, but she doesn't count because she is my sister." Janus looks at me.

"I…um…I don't know what to say Janus." I stutter.

"Oh. That's OK. The Prophet told me that I should tell you that I like you, and Schala said that too. Do you like me?" He asks.

"Of course I like you! You're my friend." I say. "What about when I have to leave though? Your mom won't want my teacher as your Prophet for ever." I ask

"Than you could stay with me! You could be my Prophet when I'm King, or you could stay as my friend!" Janus exclaims. I was taken aback.

"I can't! I promised the Prophet I would stay with him forever!" I say.

"Forever is a long time! Why can't you stay with me?" Janus asks.

"I know, but I owe it to him. He gave me a real life, when others didn't want me. I'll be your friend forever though." I say. Janus brightens up a little.

"I hope you don't leave for a very long time." Janus says, than moves towards me. I give him a questioning look, and he takes my hand. I smile, and he leads me out of the room.

"You back! Help me Kira! Move big barrel. You big Dragon. You can move. I strong, but no can move. It stuck. Help?" Ayla asks. I nod, than let go of Janus's hand. Slowly I turn into a dragon. A few Earthbound ones scream and Schala looks shocked.

Where shall I move it to? I ask in Ayla's mind.

"Smash it! It destroy monster than. Monster no like that. It got food in it. Make monster go away."

That has food in it? I can't destroy it. You need the food! I exclaim in everyone's mind.

"It's the only way." One says. I shake my head.

There is another way. Where is this monster? I ask.

"Right here!" A voice laughs. I turn and face an Imp, and his monsters. One is red, and one is blue.

You're mine! I exclaim. You make these poor people loose their food, and I don't like that. I growl. I spread my winds, and cross my arms over my chest. "Velocity Storm!" I roar, than spin around and hit the energy ball with my tail. It takes out one monster. The Imp and the remaining monster attack me briefly. I spread my wings, and fly upwards until I'm near the roof of the enormous cavern, that houses the monster.

"Dragons Claw!" I thunder, than shoot down. I hold my claw down, so it will hit first. As I gather speed, magic surrounds me. When I hit the ground, a shock wave hits the Imp, knocking him unconscious. The monster remaining attacks me again.

"GigaByte!" I growl, than bite the monster. He roars in pain than vanishes. I turn human again.

"That was fun…can I do it again?" I ask, laughing. The Imp wakes up, and jumps at me. He grabs my wrist, than pulls me away.

"KIRA!" Janus yells, running after the Imp.

"LET ME GO!" I scream.

"No way! You're my prisoner. I'm going to hold you for ransom." The Imp laughs.

"Kira!" A new voice calls.

"Prophet!" I yell back. The Imp kicks me.

"You will pay for that Imp." Magus says from in front of us.

"We will save you Kira!" Janus says from behind us.

"Let her go Imp, unless you want to face the wrath of a Prophet." Magus says.

"Oh…I'm so scared." It says, than throws me onto the ground. The Imp is about half as big as I am. Magus distracts him, while Janus sneaks up behind him. Janus throws a bag over it, and Magus ties it up.

"Are you OK Kira?" Janus asks as he helps me up. I nod. Magus lifts the two of us up, and carries us back to Schala and the other Earthbound Ones.

"I was so worried about you two!" Schala exclaims, as Magus puts us down.

"Oh Schala…we're OK. That Imp didn't stand a chance." Janus smiles. I turn to Magus.

"That was a wise thing you did, saving the people's food Kira. Good job." Magus says.

"I would have taken the Imp, but I thought he was gone, and that GigaByte attack zapped my energy." I say softly, and slightly dizzily. Janus comes over to me, and helps me stay up straight.

"Thanks Janus." I smile.

"Your welcome." He smiles back.

"You win Kira! You strong, we know you win!" Ayla exclaims, lifting me up.

"Oh…dizzy now…" I mumble, than everything went black.

"She's going to be OK…right?" I hear Janus say.

"Of course she is. Dragons are tough creatures." Magus says. I slowly open my eyes. Magus is on my left and Janus in on my right.

"I feel like I got hit by a rampaging Centaur. Did I use up too much energy?" I ask weakly. Magus nods. Janus throws his arms around me.

"I was so worried about you Kira! I thought you were hurt or something." Janus says. I put my arms around him, and smile.

"It takes a lot more than that to hurt me!" I exclaim.

"Don't I know it." Magus laughs a little.

"You saved the Earthbound Ones food! They are all really glad that you helped them Kira." Janus says, letting me go now. Schala ran in now.

"Your awake Kira!" She exclaims.

"Yep!" I smile.

"That was amazing! I had no idea you were a fabled Black Dragon." She smiles.

"Dalton learned that the hard way." Janus and I laugh.

"So he did…" Magus stands up.

"Did you tell her Janus?" Schala asks Janus.

"He did indeed." Magus says.

"Yes. Kira said she would be my friend forever, since she promised the Prophet she would stay with him forever." Janus tells his sister.

What Janus doesn't know, it I am staying with him forever. I laugh in Magus's mind. Magus just smiles.

"I told you." Schala says to her brother.

"You were right." Janus looks up at his sister.

"Lunch will be ready soon. I came to tell you that too." Schala smiles. "Come on Janus, let's let Kira get some more rest." Schala says.

"You can stay." I say softly. Janus jumps onto my bed and lays down next to me.

"Let's let them be together." Magus says, than walks out. Schala follows him, than closes the door after her. Janus puts his arms around me like he did during the storm, and smiles. I return the smile, than kiss him on the cheek.

"What was that for?" He asks.

"For saving me from that Imp." I smile. Janus returns the kiss.

"That's for destroying that monster." He says. We both laugh, than I start to fall asleep.

"Kira?"

"Yes?"

"I love you." Janus whispers

"Your so sweet Janus." I smile, than move closer.

"Goodnight Kira." He says. I nod, than fall asleep.

"Lunch is ready!" Schala calls. Janus shakes me gently.

"Wake up! Let's go have some lunch!" Janus says. I get up, and follow him to the dinning hall. Schala, Janus, and I are the only ones having lunch. After we ate, Janus took me back to his room, and talked to me about all sorts of things. He asked me what it was like being a Dragon, and other stuff like that. I laugh, and tell him that it's the same as being human, except Dragons can fly. We played with Alfandor, and played hide-and-seek for a while. Schala watched us, and played for awhile too. I saw Magus once, but he was with the queen. All in all, I had a good day. Later on, I went to visit Magus, and talk with him. I felt bad for not keeping up with him as much. Janus had been distracting me.

"Hey Kira, what can I do for you?" Magus asks as I walk into his room. He's sitting on his bed thinking of something, but looks up when I enter.

"Nothing, I just came to visit you. I felt bad, because I haven't seen you in awhile." I say.

"That's OK my little mage. I don't have much time with the queen ordering me to tell her the future." Magus laughed. I nod, and sit next to Magus.

"Thanks for saving me from that Imp." I say. Magus puts an arm around me, and smiles.

"Your most welcome Kira." He says. "How is Janus treating you?"

"He asks more questions than I do!" I exclaim.

"Does he now? I don't think anyone asks more questions than you." He laughs. Someone knocks on the door.

"Come in." Magus says. Janus opens the door, and Crono, Lucca, Marle and Glenn follow him. Janus looks at me, than smiles. I return the smile, and turn back to Magus. Janus leaves, and the others come in. Once they close the door, we all drop our disguises.

"How much longer do we have until Queen Zeal tries to awaken Lavos?" Lucca asks.

"She wants to start tomorrow. I can postpone her for a week. No longer." Magus says.

"Try to give her an exact day. We can all meet late tonight and discuses our plans." Crono says. We all agree, than head back to our daily routine. I kept talking with Magus for a long time. Later on, Janus came in and joined our conversation.

"Hi Janus!" I exclaim. He comes over, and sits next to me. Magus and Janus look at each other for a moment.

"What can I do for you Prince Janus." Magus asks him.

"Not much. I was looking for Kira." Janus looks at me and smiles.

"You found me." I laugh. Janus laughs too, and Magus smiles.

"What were you talking about?" Janus inquires.

"Not much." Magus says softly.

Go on Kira. He doesn't want to be here, and you should go talk with him. Magus says.

I know, but he is why I have not been with you as much. I reply.

I don't mind. When you are with him, I have the memories of you. Remember? He asks

Yes…but…

Go! He says.

"Can you play right now Kira?" Janus asks suddenly.

"Yes." I reply. We get up, and walk out, leaving Magus alone once again.

"That guy is weird." Janus comments as we walk down the hall.

"No he's not!" I exclaim.

"I think he looks kind of scary. He looks evil." He says.

"He's not evil. He's really nice if you get to know him." I exclaim. Janus nods, and takes my hand.

"What do you want to do?" He asks me.

"I don't know. What do you want to do?" I ask him.

"I want to be with you." He smiles, and continues to take me farther down the hall.

"Your so nice Janus." I smile.

"Your nice too Kira." Janus says, moving closer. The two of us continue down the hall, until we reach Janus's room. Janus and I rummage through some of Janus's stuff to find something to do. I found some paper, and a pencil. I started drawing, while Janus looked for something to do. About half way through my first drawing, Janus stops looking, and watched me. He started to draw himself, but we had to go for dinner.

"So, have the Queen start the process tomorrow." Lucca whispers to Magus. I yawn, and try to stay awake.

"OK. If anyone has any unfinished business here, you need to get it finished tomorrow before lunch." Magus says, mainly to me. I nod.

Go say goodbye Kira. Go find him now. We don't need you for the rest of this meeting. Magus says compassionately. I get up, and head down the hall, and knock gently on Janus's door. I hear him get up, and open the door.

"Kira? What's wrong?" Janus says, looking at me with concern.

"The Prophet and I will be leaving tomorrow, or the day after. I don't know when, so I came to say goodbye." I whisper. Janus looks like his best friend had just died.

"No Kira…you can't leave yet! Please stay with me." He pleads.

"I can stay tonight, but then…" I break off. Janus lets me in, and looks so upset. He goes to his bed, and I follow him. I hug him, and cry softly.

"I don't want to go yet, but I must. I will miss you Janus, but we shall meet again, I know it." I say to him. He starts to cry too.

"I'll miss you Kira…" He sniffles. I nod, and close my eyes.

I must have cried myself to sleep, because I woke up in Janus's bed, with Janus sleeping next to me. I heard a knock at the door, and Janus woke up.

"Come in." He says. Magus walks in.

"I'm sorry to disturb you Prince Janus, but I need my apprentice right now." Magus says to Janus. I get up, and follow Magus out of the room. Janus says goodbye, than closes the door after us. I can hear him crying as I leave. Magus looks sad, but tries to hide it.

"Now is the time you majesty." Magus says to Queen Zeal. Crono, Lucca, Marle, Glenn, Ayla (Disguised) and Robo (Also in disguise) all stand by the terrible machine that will call fourth Lavos. Schala is having doubts, but the Queen makes her use her power anyway. I can hear the terrible roar of the cold-hearted monster I destroyed. Schala now stands directly beside Magus and me. Portals start to open, like they did in history, and the 4 Guru's get pulled in. Janus comes in, and gets pulled in too. His last words are "SCHALA!" than he was gone. A strange portal opened under Schala, and pulled her in. The rest of us got pulled in too, and that's when everything went black.

Chapter 9: Dimensions

Told by Magus.

I woke up with one bad headache. Kira was still out, along with all the others. I got up, and looked around. Schala was waking up too.

"Prophet? Were are we?" She asks me. I remove my cape, and shake my head.

"I have no idea." I reply.

"Did we save Schala?" Kira asks in her sleep.

"I believe we have Kira." Kira opens her eyes too, and smiles at Schala.

"What do you mean?" She gasps.

"We haven't been completely honest with you Schala." I tell her.

"Where is Janus? Is he OK?" She asks in concern.

"Your brother is fine. He's in the future of your time." I explain.

"How do you know?" She asks skeptically.

"I am your brother, Schala." I whisper.

"You? How could this be?" She ponders for a moment.

"I was sent back in time, turned evil, than turned good again by Kira. We went back in time to go find you, but I'm not sure what time we are in." I explain.

"Janus? Is that really you?" She gasps. I nod.

"Now I'm known as Magus." I tell her.

"Um…Magus? I don't mean to interrupt, but I think we have company." Kira says. She points to some bushes, and two people are standing there. One is my height, and the other is Kira's.

"Who goes there?" A female demands. She is the older one, I think.

"That depends on who you are?" I reply. The two talk for a moment, than come towards us. The older one is female, and the younger one is a boy Kira's age.

"I am Magis, greatest dark Sorceress in Garudia. Or so I was called." She says coldly.

"I'm Kero. I live with Magis." He smiles at us.

"I am Magus. The greatest dark Wizard of Gardia, I was once the greatest evil wizard, but no longer." I reply equally coldly.

"I'm Kira, and I live with Magus." Kira smiles. The two kids look at each other, than Kira offers her hand. Kero looks at Magis, than at Kira. He takes her hand, and the two start to laugh. Kira's hair stands on end a little.

"Weird! Electricity!" She laughs.

"Fire and Ice at the same time! Freaky!" Kero laughs. A strange energy beam wraps around the two. Kira has a black one, and Kero has a white one. They wrap around their arms, than meet at their hands. The two suddenly change. Kira is her Dragon self and Kero becomes a white dragon with metal on him, like Kira.

"COOL!" The two exclaim, than start laughing again.

"I thought I was the only Dragon!" Kero gasps.

"Me too!" Kira replies. "Maybe that wasn't a time portal Magus, maybe it lead to a different dimension!" 

"That is possible." I say. Kira and Kero begin to talk in a draconian language. Kero speaks in a series of clicks, snaps, growls, roars, and whistles. Kira speaks in a more musical language. They continue to speak for several moments.

"Your right. We should try to get them to cooperate." Kero says, looking at me.

"Agreed." Kira looks at Magis. Kero offers a claw to me, as Kira offers one to Magis. The two of us look at each other, than the dragons standing before us. I accept Kero's claw, and he smiles. I feel electricity running through me, and I feel water too. It's an odd experience. I look at Magis, and see her shiver a little. The two release us, than turn back to each other. I realize what they are trying to do. I offer my hand to Magis, and she accepts it.

"Welcome Wizard Magus." She says softly.

"Thank you Sorceress Magis." I reply. Schala walks up to us, and gives me a questioning look.

"What is going on here, Janus?" She asks.

"I don't know, Schala, but I think it has something to do with them." I point to Ki, and Kero. The two look at each other, than shrug.

"If you say so Magus." Kero says, than flies above Ki. She reaches up, and grabs his tail.

"I am not sure as to what you mean?" Schala says confused.

"I believe I understand." Magis considers. She looks at Ki, who is pulling on Kero's tail.

"Let go!" he cries. He begins to pull, and Kira lets go. He falls back to the ground, and Kira laughs.

"That's not funny!" he exclaims, than jumps at Kira. The two dragons roll across the ground, and hit Crono. Kira ends up on top.

"I win!" She laughs, than jumps off. She hits Ayla, who falls over.

"Win what?" Ayla asks.

"Nothing. You guys OK?" Kira asks. Crono and the others begin to wake up. Kira helps Ayla up, than runs back to me. She turns human, and I pick her up. Kero does similar, but he goes to Magis.

"This is too strange!" Marle exclaims. "Two Magus's? Two Kira's? I thought one was enough."

"You mean two Magis's and two Kero's don't you?" Magis says.

"Well um…I…I guess so." Marle stutters.

"You remind me of Marrow. He does that a lot." Kero says.

"Who would have guessed." Magis rolls her eyes.

"Who's he?" Kira asks.

"The Prince of Garudia!" Kero says.

"Oh." Kira says softly.

"We will have to make a plan as to how to return to our own dimension." I say thoughtfully.

Chapter 10: Return of Janus

Told by Kira

A week has gone by and we are still stuck in the other dimension. Our plan so far is to have Magus and Magis combine their power. I hope it works, because even though I like talking to Kero, I miss Janus, and my room in Magus's castle.

"Ready Magis?" Magus asks her. She nods. They close their eyes, and start chanting.

Who summons a portal through dimensions? A powerful voice demanded. Nobody else seems to hear it.

We are travelers, lost from our own dimension. I reply. Please…let us through back to our true home. 

Why? It asked.

This is not place. We belong in our true dimension. I plead.

Why do you only speak with me, and not the others? It demanded.

They cannot hear you, unless you direct you mind-speech to them. I say softly.

I understand. I shall deal with them however, not a child like you. It said, then cut out from my mind.

"What in the…" Magis gasps.

"Keep going. Were almost there. I'll deal with this." Magus says. He lets me listen in on his conversation.

We need to get home. Why do you wish to know? Magus asks it.

I am the guardian of the dimensional portals. To use them, you must have good reasons. Yours seems good enough. I will let you through. The voice left, and a portal opened.

"Amazing! You did it!" Lucca exclaimed.

"Of course we did it." Magis says annoyed.

"Can we go with them? Can we?" Kero asks Magis.

"That is not up to me." She replies. Kero looks at Magus, who shrugs.

"If you want to, we won't stop you." He says.

"I want to go!" Kero says. Magis nods.

"I hope the portal is strong enough to carry 10 people." Lucca says. I nod, and take Magus's hand. Magis and Kero join us, and I take Kero's hand. The four of us enter the portal, and the other six follow us.

"What do we have here? Visitors!" A voice says. I open my eyes, and find a guy, remarkably like Gasper standing over me.

"What happened?" I ask.

"Ah! You're awake!" He says. "Welcome to Zero Dimension."

"Is this like the End of Time?" I ask. He shakes his head.

"Not really. This is for dimension travelers, not time travelers. One too many entered the gate." He explains.

"Oh! We have to go back in small groups than." I say.

"No! Some of you are needed else where." He cries.

"What are you talking about?" Magis says. I see the others waking up.

"All but two of you are needed in another dimension. The others are welcome to explore some dimensions while the rest of you are gone. I can give them a dimension key." He explains.

"Which one of us?" Marle asks.

"That is your choice. Please choose soon too." The man says.

"Firstly, who wants to go?" Crono asked. Kero and I raise our hands simultaneously. Magus and Magis raise their hands too.

"That's four." Lucca says.

"I shall go." Glenn says.

"Ayla want to go too!" Ayla exclaimed.

"Count me in!" Crono exclaims.

"I'll go if you go Crono." Marle adds.

"Robo and Lucca are all that's left." Kero says softly.

"I'll go." Lucca smiles.

"I shall await your return." Robo beeps.

"I'll wait too." Schala smiles

"We have chosen." Lucca announces, and the man comes back.

"Good. Those of you who are going, enter that portal." He says, pointing to a yellowish portal. Lucca nods, and walks over. The rest of us follow her, except for Robo.

"Good luck." He says, than we vanish into the light.

Chapter 11: Werewolf and Esper

Told by Magus

"…and than we met this weird guy at a place called Zero Dimension." I hear Kira say to someone.

"Interesting. I would of never thought about other dimensions. Could be some interesting treasures there." A male voice says. "Hey, I think you friends are waking up."

Kira looks at me, and smiles. "Hey Magus! This is Locke. He's a treasure hunter." Kira says. "Locke, this is Magus, my best friend, and a great wizard." She introduces us. Locke offers his hand, and I take it.

"You going to introduce us too?" Lucca asks Kira.

"Yep! That's Lucca, an inventor; Crono, a swordsman; Glenn, a knight; Princess Nadia, or Marle; Ayla, the warrioress; Kero, a white dragon; Magis, a powerful Sorceress, and you know me." She finishes.

"I'm Locke. Welcome to the desert of Figaro. I'm sure the King of Figaro could manage to find some rooms in his castle for you all." Locke offers.

"That would be most appreciated." Magis says.

"This way then." Locke smiles, than leads us north. We walk a long distance until we come across a large castle. Upon entering the castle, a guard stops us.

"Halt…oh! It's you Locke. Are these friends of yours?" The guard asks. Locke nods.

"Very well. Enter." The guard stepped aside and let us through.

"Locke! Taken any treasures recently you thief?" A new voice laughs.

"THAT'S TREASURE HUNTER! I'm considering raiding your treasure vault for that one King Edgar." Locke growls. A man dressed in blues and greens steps out of the shadows.

"Is that King Edgar? He looks kinda funny." Kero asks Locke, who starts to laugh.

"How dare you!" Edgar demanded.

"How dare me? I dare by words. You?" Kero snickers. Edgar looks annoyed.

"You little brat! Is that any way to speak to a King?" Edgar asks.

"Well…um…" Kero stutters. Edgar advances, and Kero retreats and hides behind Magis's cape.

"So Locke…who are your friends?" The King asks.

"Kira, could you do introductions again?" Locke asks her. She shakes her head. I think Edgar frightens her.

"I will." I say. Edgar looks at me now. I point to everyone as I introduce them.

"Crono the swordsman, Princess Nadia of Gardia or Marle the healer, Glenn the knight, Lucca the inventor, Ayla the prehistoric warrior woman, Magis the dark sorceress of Garudia, Kero of the white dragon of Garudia and Magis's assistant, Kira of the black dragon and my assistant, and I am Magus the dark wizard of Gardia." I finish.

"I'm pleased to meet you all. Even you Kero of the White Dragon." Edgar says, "I am King Edgar of Figaro. This is my desert palace." He gestures to the castle. "I must admit that I have never heard of your homes."

"What? You haven't heard of Gardia?" Lucca exclaims.

"I have not heard of Gardia, Garudia, Black Dragon or White Dragon." He replies.

"Black and White Dragon aren't places! They are dragons! That's what Kero and I are!" Kira giggles.

"Is this so? Are they magic creatures?" Edgar asks Kira. He acts like she doesn't know what she is saying.

"Of course we are!" Kira says, than changes form to prove her point.

"You weren't joking!" Edgar gasps.

Of course not. Kira smiles, than goes human again.

"You should meet Terra. She can change forms too, but she is no dragon." Locke says equally shocked. The two compose themselves.

"What can I do for you?" King Edgar asks us, changing the subject.

"We were sent to help someone in this dimension." Magis says.

"YEAH! Anyone in trouble?" Kira asks.

"Not to my knowledge. We just got over an attack by our enemy Kefka…but Kefka no longer lives."

"There is that weird guy we met the other day…Kevin right?" Locke asks Edgar.

"True. I think he is still recovering in the guest room." The King considers. "Perhaps you should meet him."

"That would be good." I say.

"This way please." Edgar smiles a little, than leads us into his castle. Honestly, I like mine better, but I'm not in any position to mention that. Kira walks next to me, like Kero does with Magis. Glenn and his friends walk in a group, following Magis and I.

The corridors seem to go on forever. We finally come to a door, and stop. King Edgar knocks on the door.

"Kevin? You awake?" He asks.

"Me up." A gruff voice replies, than opens the door. I find myself facing a strange looking creature. He isn't human, that much is obvious. He has orange fur, and has a wolfish look to him.

"Who you?" Kevin asks.

"Magus." I reply.

"I'm Kira! Why are you so fuzzy?" Kira asks innocently.

"Fuzzy? Why you so small?" He smiles a little.

"I'm not small!!!!" Kira exclaims rather loudly.

"I not fuzzy. Got fur…but not fuzzy." Kevin states.

"OK." Kira smiles.

"What I do for you?" Kevin looks at me.

AS: I know this is long…but I've been working on this for a year now! Long time huh???

Comments are always welcome. Later

~Magis Magus/DragonsRage


End file.
